


Invisible Touch

by rizlowwritessortof



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizlowwritessortof/pseuds/rizlowwritessortof
Summary: Rowena teaches Dean something new, and he gets inspired.  I have no idea where this came from, but here it is…





	Invisible Touch

She turned yet another page with a weary sigh, reaching to rub her neck and shoulder as her eyes scanned the page. She and Sam had organized and sorted, but it still took so much time to find the lore on specific things, and they dreamed of a day when it would all be on a searchable database. Like they had time for that.

She felt Dean’s hands on her shoulders, his thumbs pressing and rubbing gently along the tense muscles. “That feels wonderful,” she breathed, leaning back against him a little and closing her eyes.

“You need to take a break,” he breathed in her ear, and then his lips brushed over her neck, little nibbles that sent goosebumps skittering up her arms. She turned, then let out a little shriek of panic, her eyes wide, her chair hitting the floor as she scrambled back.

“Sam! Dean! There’s something in the bunker!” She could hear his laughter as she put the table between herself and whatever had been touching her.

“Baby, it’s me. I’m right here.”

“Bullshit!”

“It’s a spell.”

“What do you mean, it’s a fucking spell? What’s going on?” She was poised, ready for flight, a thunderous frown on her face as her eyes searched for something they couldn’t find.

“Rowena figured out a way to make us invisible.” She could hear the grin in his voice, and at the moment she wished she could see it to take aim.

“You’re lucky I wasn’t armed.” She stared at the space where she assumed he was standing. “Just… don’t come near me without warning, I will throw a punch.”

“I’m standing right where I was, I promise.” He sounded a little contrite, so at least that was something.

She shook her head, her senses still in denial. “So – are you – naked?” He laughed again, and it made her smile a little in spite of herself.

“No. Anything on me when I do the spell goes invisible with me. Until I’m not touching it anymore, anyway.”

She put her hands down, leaning on the table. “That was not cool. You scared the shit out of me.”

“I’m sorry. Can I come over there now? I promise, no more sneaking up on you.”

She blew out a tense breath, her pulse starting to return to normal. “Okay. But this is so weird.”

“I know.” He was smiling again, she could tell. She could hear his steps, then felt his hand on her face. “Just close your eyes,” he whispered, and she complied as his other arm pulled her closer and his lips touched hers. She pulled back suddenly, apprehension in her eyes.

“Where’s Sam?”

“Gone. Went to town.”

“This has to look so strange.” She felt his lips on her forehead, his breath against her skin as he spoke softly.

“Well, let’s go see.” He took her hand, and she watched her arm raise as he pulled gently, urging her to come along. “C’mon.”

She followed, shaking her head at the bizarre situation, letting him position her in front of the full-length mirror in her room. He was standing in front of her, but she couldn’t see him, could only see her own wide-eyed reflection in the glass.

“Aren’t we getting a little old for this kind of…”

“Never,” he said firmly, then continued in a softer tone. “Now I’m gonna kiss you, and you can see what it looks like – okay?” Her pulse pounding, she nodded.

She kept her eyes on the mirror in front of her, seeing her hair move as he touched her face. His lips touched hers, and she watched, mesmerized, at the way her lips moved as he kissed her softly, slowly. “This is so surreal,” she whispered, and she felt him smile.

He leaned in closer, nuzzling against her ear. “So… you wanna have invisible sex?” He kissed her neck, and she melted against him.

“Oh, yeah.”

“Awesome!” He was moving her towards the bed, and she stopped, grabbing at his arm.

“But you have to let me know what you’re doing. This is freaking me out a little.”

“Anything you need, baby,” he kissed her again, and she surrendered, her arms around his neck, letting him sit her on the side of the bed. She could hear the sounds of him shedding clothing, and watched, amazed, as his overshirt, then his t-shirt appeared on the floor. “See? Anything on us when we do the spell stays invisible until we’re not touching it anymore.”

She nodded, hearing his zipper and then watching as his boots were kicked free, landing a few inches away. His jeans hit the floor next, and then his boxers, and she blushed, reaching out carefully. He stood perfectly still, letting her find him with her hands, sucking his breath in through his teeth as she brushed her fingertips over his belly and then stroked over his erection, warm and firm beneath her touch. “Oh, Dean…” she breathed out, marveling at the strange sensation of seeing nothing, but feeling him pulsing and hot in her hands.

He was breathing hard, and swore softly as she bent to sweep her tongue over him, tracing the shape of him and then sucking the tip of his cock into her mouth with a quiet moan. The sound that forced itself from his lips, the way his hands fell to her shoulders and gripped made her quiver, her own arousal throbbing between her thighs. She continued, taking him in deeper and deeper until he let out a growl and said, “Stop. Don’t wanna come this way. Not this time.”

She pulled off of him slowly, leaving him with a gentle kiss to on the tip and smiling at the soft hiss she heard in response. “So, what would you like me to do?”

“I need those clothes off of you, yesterday.” She reached for her buttons the same time he did, and he tapped at her hand with a quiet chuckle. “Mine.”

“Okay, you can do all the work, Winchester,” she retorted, smiling, watching her shirt come undone seemingly on its own. The brush of his fingers on her skin sent more goosebumps over her in a wave, and he gave a gentle pinch to a hardening nipple, making her suck in a surprised breath.

“Stand up for me,” he urged, and she complied, feeling the heat from his body even though it looked as if nothing was there. He slid her shirt off her shoulders, letting it drop to the floor, and unfastened her bra, letting it follow. His soft moan made her knees wobble, and she watched the curves of her breasts compress and shift as his hands cupped her, gently kneading at her flesh. “This is so cool…” he whispered, and then she felt his fingers pluck at her nipples, tugging and teasing. “Look, baby, just look how beautiful you are without my hands in the way. Those nipples are getting so hard for me, so nice and pink…”

She whimpered, and his lips connected with hers, growing more heated by the moment. His tongue swept across her lips and she opened to him, tasting him, groaning as he crushed her to his body, his erection prodding at her stomach. She reached for her jeans, unzipping them and working them down her hips along with her panties until she could dance her legs out of them and kick them away. His hand moved immediately to cup her sex as his kiss became demanding, urgent.

“Bed…” he managed between hungry kisses, and she backed up until she could sit, drawing him with her as she laid back. They kissed for a while, sensual and lazy, and her head was spinning as he pulled away. She felt him move down, then let out a little cry as he sucked a nipple into the heat of his mouth. God, he was so good at that…

“This is so… weird… and so good,” she whispered, watching as her nipple drew up and then back as he suckled, nibbled, tugged at her. “Dean…”

“God, I’ve never been this horny in my life,” he mumbled against her skin, moving to the other breast and making her jump as he sucked hard at her nipple, one hand moving between her thighs. “I need to taste you, sweetheart. And I’ve gotta see what it looks like when I’m knuckles deep in that beautiful pussy without anything blocking the view.”

Her eyes widened as he moved to suck a mark on the upper slope of her right breast, and she watched as her skin darkened, reddened as if by magic. It was so strange, feeling him and knowing what was happening, but not able to see him. He was moving down, kissing her skin on the way as he dropped to his knees on the floor and shifted her legs farther apart, spreading her wide. “You’re so fucking gorgeous,” he breathed over her, and then she felt his lips there, dropping gentle kisses all over the tenderest part of her before his tongue laved a languorous path all the way to her clit. “Prettiest pussy I’ve ever seen.” He began to slowly work her over with his tongue, his lips sucking gently at her occasionally as he tasted her, leaving her panting, tiny whimpers escaping her lips as he drove her out of her mind. When he tongued over her clit, then sucked it into his mouth, she almost shouted his name, then came, trembling uncontrollably.

He reached for her hand, lacing his fingers through hers as he dropped sweet kisses on her thighs. “You okay, baby?” She squeezed his hand, weakly nodding in response as her breathing began to calm.

His fingers began brushing through her folds, careful not to touch her sensitive clit, and then she felt him slip one long digit inside, making her moan. After a few gentle strokes, he added another, cursing softly under his breath. “You should see this, baby, you’re taking me so good, and I can see everything. God, you’re so beautiful…” He bent and added his tongue, thrusting it inside her along with his fingers, and she clutched at his hand, her other hand desperately grabbing for his hair.

“Dean… God, Dean…” She was almost in tears, overwhelmed at the feelings he was stirring in her, the effect it was having on him, his words - all washing over her, and she cried out sharply as another orgasm swept through her without warning.

“Damn, baby… Oh, fuck…” He smothered his words, burying his face in her again, his fingers slowing their rhythm as he licked and sucked at her with utter abandon. When she finally began to come down, he placed one more gentle kiss there before standing up and bending to lift her, moving her completely onto the bed. He climbed up beside her, taking her into his arms and holding her tight. “Too much? We can stop if you want.” She felt him touch her face, kiss her cheek. “Oh, sweetheart, don’t cry, please.”

Now that the tears had begun, she couldn’t rein them in, taken by surprise at the strength of her emotions. He soothed her, then began to apologize, and she pulled back, scolding him. “No! Don’t say you’re sorry. There’s nothing to be sorry for, Dean, it’s just so… it’s so intense. I didn’t expect… and it seems to be affecting you, too. I just…” He shut off the flow of words with a sweet kiss, continuing until he felt the tension begin to leave her body.

“Do you want me to undo the spell?” She shook her head, reaching for his face.

“No. Let’s finish what we started. What you started,” she giggled softly, and she could feel his smile as he bent to kiss her.

“I’m so up for that.”

“I can tell.” He pulled her close, kissing her, his hands roaming over her skin as she pressed herself against him, letting him guide her to her back. He moved over her, fitting himself between her thighs, his cock pushing impatiently against her, and she reached down to stroke over him with her fingertips.

“Dean, need you…”

He pressed forward, entering her slowly, feeling her surround him, welcoming the delicious invasion. She shuddered as he finally filled her completely, and he moaned softly as she tightened around him for a moment. “You feel like heaven, sweetheart,” he whispered, his lips caressing hers as he began to move. “You got me so fired up, I don’t know how long I’m gonna last.”

“Just take what you need, Dean, I’m so close already…” she forced out, her voice trembling. “Come on, baby, just go…”

He let out an impassioned groan, and she felt him lower himself over her, felt his forearms snug up beside her as he braced himself and began to move, thrusting deeper and harder each time until she was incoherent, her nails digging into his biceps as she braced herself. She clamped her legs around him, holding on for dear life, and just a second after he cried out and came, she shattered around him.

When the room began to piece itself back together around her, she found herself clinging to his still trembling body as he lay exhausted on top of her. She stroked his back, reveling in the appreciative little sounds he breathed against her neck. She kept her eyes closed, leaning her head a little to rest against his. “Before you get all visible again, I need to say something. While I can’t see the expression on your face. Don’t say anything, just listen, okay?” He nodded, his lips touching her neck briefly. “Dean, I know we started out friends, and then we just kind of fell into this. And we never really talk about it, because – well, we just don’t. And we don’t ever have to again, if you don’t want to. But I need you to know - for me, this is something. Everything, actually. I love you, Dean. And it’s okay if you can’t, or don’t want to, say it back. Doesn’t matter. I love you. You just need to know that. And I’m here for whatever you want from this, it won’t change the way I feel.”

He was silent for a moment, then she felt a kiss on her shoulder before he shifted his weight from her and moved to lay beside her. His arm encircled her and pulled her close, and then he muttered something unintelligible, unfamiliar to her. Slowly he materialized in front of her eyes, and she kept her eyes down, afraid to meet his.

“Hey,” he said, so soft she almost didn’t hear him. His hand touched her face, and she looked up, afraid of what she’d see. His beautiful green eyes were shining with tears, and he blinked them back, leaning in to kiss her. “I love you, too. And what I want from this is you. You and me, together. However that works.”

She let out a shaky breath, leaning her forehead against his. “I was so afraid of how you’d react.”

He smiled, brushing the hair back from her face. “Listen, who else am I gonna find that would have invisible sex with me? Takes a special kinda woman.” She laughed softly, then snuggled in close to him.

“Hmmm, yeah, that might not look good on a dating site. But who knows, you might have ‘em lined up around the block.”

“Yeah, well… I don’t need ‘em.” He kissed the top of her head and laid his cheek on her hair. “Besides, now that you know how it works… maybe next time you can be invisible.”

“Mmmmm… Maybe…”


End file.
